During a surgical procedure, a surgeon may use a motorized saw for cutting bone and other tissue. Such systems generally include a replaceable blade mounted to a drive mechanism. To prevent trauma to the patient and in an attempt to reduce damage to surrounding tissue, the surgeon orients the saw blade within the patient at particular angle during the cutting operation. Current systems do not provide saw blades that are fixed to the drive mechanism and to not provide for efficient orientation of the blade within the patient. Therefore, a need in the art exists for a device that provides for the orientation of the saw blade with respect to the drive mechanism that is both efficient and reduces patient trauma.